onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Books/Maji Drama CD Vol. 2
Purchase HereOne Punch Man Maji Drama CD Vol. 2 Genos, Training Audio Part 1 Audio Part 2 English translation of One-Punch Man Maji Drama CD Vol. 2, titled "Genos, Training." The event is presumed to be taking place sometime after the first season of the anime, but before Genos meets Gouketsu. Genos: Haaaaa, Machine Gun Blow! Gun Blow noises Genos: Incinerate. noise Computer: Target annihilated. Mission clear. Simulation complete. OST starts Genos: Alright, I managed to eliminate even the strongest opponent by myself. Genos: Dr. Kuseno made this, the Virtual Genocide System. It works by using a computer to create a virtual reality, in which I can practice by battling virtual opponents. Genos: If there are no virtual opponents of a higher difficulty left, then like the Doctor said, maybe it’s time to start the next training phase Genos: The evolved Virtual Genocide System allows me to engage in practice battles against monsters restored from data I collected in the past Genos: That means, Mosquito Girl and Deep Sea King, and even Carnage Kabuto. I can have a rematch with all the opponents I lost too. Computer: Restarting simulation. Mosquito Girl: pitched scream Genos: Mosquito Girl’s data. Genos: This time, I won’t let my guard down. Let’s go. Gun Blow noises Genos: I can feel it... Genos: How much stronger I’ve got since the time I fought her. Genos: Target acquired noise Computer: Target annihilated. Mission clear. Genos: Alright, next one! and rain sounds play Wet Deep Sea King: I’ll tear you to shreds Genos: Deep Sea King. Let’s go. Genos: Machine Gun Blow. Incinerate. Gun Blow and explosion noises Computer: Target annihilated. Mission clear. Genos: I will not be defeated by the likes of acid spit anymore. Genos: With this combat practicing, my learning efficiency in battle will rapidly improve. Genos: Against Demon Level opponents that I had trouble with in the past, my chance of victory is over 70%. Genos: And now, it’s finally time challenge that guy. Alarms footsteps Carnage Kabuto: Well then, let’s start the killing. Genos: Carnage Kabuto, it won’t be like last ti- BOOM Genos: Wha! Genos: After all those upgrading my parts, learning from my defeats, and time spent studying with sensei, I am sure that I have gotten stronger, however… Carnage Kabuto: Hehehehe, Baaaaaka. Genos: Estimated Disaster Level Dragon and opponents of similar level, I knew my chances of winning would decrease significantly in dealing with those. Genos: I’m still a long way away from being able to defeat Carnage Kabuto. Computer: Player, Genos: Seriously damaged. Simulation completed. OST plays Genos: Even though I challenged Carnage Kabuto 55 times, I can’t seem to achieve victory, so I requested Doctor Kuseno for advice. Genos: According to the Doctor, since the opponent is too powerful, it’s no good as a reference. Genos: I should use my personal data to create something called “ghost”, then gradually accumulate experience through practice battles against the ghost. Gun Blow echoes Genos: Using the past me to shape the present me, even if it’s a bit of improvement, that’s still good. Genos: I have been following this training method until now. Genos: In the process of repeating this training, I began wanting to see my ghost fight with Saitama sensei. Saitama: Hmm? Do you need something, Genos? Genos: Saitama sensei, please try on this device. Saitama: What’s this? Genos: It’s “Virtual Genocide System” Saitama: huh? Genos: It’s “Virtual Genocide System” Saitama: (Think) That’s not really an explanation is it… Saitama: Anyway, I just have to put this on my head right. Computer: Player, Saitama: Commencing Simulation. Saitama: Ooh! What’s this! I see something Genos! Where is this! Genos: You are currently in a virtual reality. Please defeat the enemies I’ve configured to appear in front of you. Saitama: What? I just have to defeat right? How do I move in here? Genos: It will read your brainwaves; you just have to imagine the normal scenario. Saitama: Imagine you say… ruffling Saitama: Oh yeah, it moved! Genos: You don’t need to move your body around like t- crash Saitama: Did you say something, Genos? Genos: Nope (Homonym for “house”) Saitama: Alright. Here I go! Shikkou OST plays death explosions Saitama: Oh, this is great… It’s just like the real world. Genos: We can also review that place’s footage from this monitor here. Genos: So regardless of it being a virtual world, you can completely defeat any monster easily. Genos: However, your last opponent is…. Mechanical noises Compute Genos (CG): Target Acquired S: Woah, a guy that’s the splitting image of Genos just came out C'Genos': I will eliminate you. Genos: It’s me from yesterday. Please fight it with all your strength. Genos: Use the punch from last time that you stopped just before connecting with me. In the VGS, it isn’t the real me, so it doesn’t matter if I get completely destroyed. Genos: Against a very upgraded me compared to last time, please fight to your heart’s content. S: Sokka Genos: How will Saitama Sensei fight against the current version of me… Genos: After analysing and studying that, I might have unexpected findings regarding my weak points and blind spo- S: I punched it. C: Target annihilated. Mission clear. Simulation completed. S: sighs Seems like a videogame, though it’s easier than one. S: Huh, what’s wrong Genos? Seems like the lights are gone from your eyes. Hello hello? more sorrow OST Genos: (thinking) Saitama Sensei’s power is wrapped up in mystery even till this day. It’s naive of me to think I could figure him out with mere simulations. Genos: Please excuse me. I’m going out for a bit. S: Huh, where are you off to? S: What happened to him… S: Wha- Hey… There’s a hole in the wall! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! Genos: For the experiment, it might be more appropriate to find capable heroes other than Saitama sensei. Genos: Thinking that, I negotiated with the Hero Association in order to summon heroes to the headquarters. Mysterious OST playing Sneck (Sk): Are you the guy who suddenly summoned us? What do you want with me, Snake Bite Sneck. Sneck: I’ll only say this once, despite our ranks, i’m your senior. Metal Bat (MB): Who on earth is the reckless guy challenging me, Metal bat, to a one-on-one fight!? Darkshine (Ds): No no, I heard there’s some new training machine. Zombieman (Z): What a bunch of unpleasant members. Zombieman: Hey you, Genos or something? What do you want with us? Genos: A-Class hero Snake Bite Sneck, and from S-Class, Metal bat, Superalloy Darkshine, Zombieman; Genos: You all will now equip this device in turns and fight enemies in a virtual space. Metal Bat: Eh? The hell is that? The latest toy or something? Genos: It’s fine if you want to think of this as a game. There’s no risk to your life, but the feeling is nearly same to life so be careful. Zombieman: What do you plan to do with that combat data...? Genos: I will use it as a reference for myself to get stronger Zombieman: You’re a surprisingly straightforward guy. Zombieman: Very well, I’ll go along with you. Well, I hope it will be helpful reference. Metal Bat: Heh, seems interesting. Sneck: Can’t be helped, I’l pitch in and help out my junior. Darkshine: It seems like good training Genos: Snake Bite Sneck, you go first. (TN: Genos used the very informal second-person pronoun ‘omae’ (おまえ) implying equal or superior status) Sneck: Oma…? I’m your senior you know… man… Sneck: Tsk, I just have to put this on, right? C: Player Sneck. Commencing simulation. Sneck: Hmph, I’m going to show you guys right here, that I’m actually pretty damn strong. explosion Simulation System Voice: Player Sneck. Incapacitated in battle. Simulation complete. Sneck: I was defeated in 3 seconds! Genos: No. Correctly speaking, it was 2.52 seconds. Sneck: W..what the hell was that enemy just now? Genos: It’s a monster I fought in the past, Carnage Kabuto. Sneck: There... There’s something wrong with its strength setting... Genos: Hmm, you really can’t be used as reference. Sneck: Eh? that’s it for m- G (cutting Sneck off): Next! Metal Bat, your turn to challenge it. Metal Bat: Hmph, let me give it a shot. C: Player Metal Bat. Commencing simulation. Metal Bat: Bring it on! metal bat grunting boom Zombieman: A frontal exchange of blows huh. Darkshine: What a great number of at-bats! Genos: No wonder he’s an S-Class hero. He wasn’t finished off easily, however... Carnage Kabuto: YEAAAAAAAAAAH! explosion MB grunts CK: Hehehehe, Baaaaaka. C: Player Metal Bat. Incapacitated in battle. Simulation complete. Genos: He wasn’t able to win huh Genos: But that was his first fight with Kabuto and he lasted 3 minutes. That’s pretty impressive. Metal Bat: Huh? That’s it? It’s over? Genos: You lost, Metal Bat, because the damage you sustained were too grave for you to continue. Metal Bat: Huh? What are you talking about? I can totally keep going. Genos: No, when you get injured to that extent, it is over. Genos: You are considered “dead” in the virtual world. Metal Bat: No way Jose. I might have lost in the game world, but in the real world it won’t go like that. Metal Bat: It might be over once you die in the game world, but in the real world, a death is just a flesh wound. You can totally revive through fighting spirit and have another go, know what I’m saying?!! Sneck: Eh, isn’t it usually the other way? Darkshine: Calm down, Metal Bat kun! Darkshine: It would make a mess of things if you get into a real fight with Genos here! Metal Bat: Damn it! Zombieman: Next, it's my turn. Genos: Zombieman, I heard you're an undying hero. Zombieman: Hmph, if the device can read my brainwaves and recreate my body's abilities as well as the damages in the simulation, it will be a reflection of my characteristics in actual combat. Metal Bat: Aren't you confident. Genos: This guy could provide great reference data. C: Player Zombieman, commencing simulation. Zombieman: Bring it on, as long as it's something that can be defeated. CK: Baaaaaaaka! squashing noises Metal Bat: Hey hey, that Zombieman, I thought he'd start the battle with leisure, isn't this a one sided beatdown? Sneck: Ouch, I can't bear to watch. Darkshine: His body is gradually disappearing, is it okay to keep it going? It's starting to look gory as hell. Genos: This is strange, the battle should have long since been concluded, but the system isn't stopping it. What's going on? Zombieman: It must be because my brain isn't acknowledging this as real danger on a cognitive level. Zombieman: Stuff like this isn't even considered damage. Metal Bat: No no no, what a load of bollocks. A body-less head is in no position to say that! Genos: Totally not useful for reference! Metal Bat: Looks like it's going to go on for a while, yawns, I'm gonna take a nap. Call me when it's over. Darkshine: I'm also going to take a break and get ready for my battle. Genos: Then aside from Zombieman, it's recess for everyone else. Everyone, go take a break. G (monologue): Afterwards, Zombieman's battle lasted for over 3 hours, since there was no conclusion, the system automatically sped-up its simulation clock and one week has passed in the simulation. C: Simulation complete. Darkshine: Ooh! Zombieman’s back! Metal Bat: Finally acknowledging your defeat? Zombieman: I won. Genos: What did you say? Zombieman: After transforming into Carnage Mode or whatever and rampaging, it spent all its stamina and couldn't even move. Zombieman: I saw my chance and started my attack. Sneck: Finally winning after losing for 1 week straight... Genos: That's amazing! ...but can't be used for reference at all... Darkshine: Alrighty, finally, i’m up! Genos: Superalloy Darkshine... Darkshine: Since we’re in virtual space, it would be okay for me to release the full power of my muscles, right? Genos: Yes, let me bear witness to your power. C: Player Superalloy Darkshine. Commencing simulation. Darkshine: Hmph!! booms and bashes Carnage Kabuto & Darkshine: DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー DIE ー Hmph ー Sneck: Whoa, this is… Zombieman: A great fight Genos: It’s working! This means Superalloy Darkshine’s strength goes beyond Kabuto’s defense. continued sound effects of battle Darkshine: HMPH! ! Sneck: WHOA! C: Enemy, incapacitated in battle. Player, Superalloy Darkshine, is victorious. Simulation completed. Darkshine: Yeah! I won! Darkshine: He’s a lot stronger than I imagined, took me 15 minutes. Genos: Zombieman is undying, so his body makes sense, but what’s with your body, Darkshine? Has it been modified? Darkshine: I’m not a cyborg! Although, I can’t say my body hasn’t been modified… by the power of muscles! Genos: Muscles you say? Genos: Looks like I have to give up on upgrading my parts. Maybe I should discuss with Dr. Kuseno about installing muscle upgrades. Darkshine: By the way Genos, I saw there are monsters in this to choose from, can I give them a go? Genos: Sure, but Carnage Kabuto is the strongest monster who’s data is stored. Darkshine: Is that so… That’s unfortunate. Genos: However, you can fight a ghost of yourself from the data collected. Zombieman: Wait a minute, that means, there are also ghosts of us right? Metal Bat: So that means, it is possible to have Genos vs Metal Bat, and Zombieman vs Darkshine? Metal Bat: That sounds interesting. Fight with my ghost, Darkshine! Darkshine: Ummm… Button click and computer starting sounds OPM OST Main Theme plays Darkshine: Oh, I pressed some strange button. Metal Bat: Huh? What the hell is that enemy? Sneck: A black silhouette came out… Metal Bat: Huh? That silhouette… I feel like i’ve seen it somewhere… Darkshine: Well, it’s not gonna be stronger than Carnage Kabuto. Let’s just test it out. Darkshine: Hmph! boom C: Player, Superalloy Darkshine: Incapacitated in battle. Simulation completed. Darkshine: Eh...? Metal Bat: What the hell! Sneck: A bug in the system? Genos: That Ghost just now… Could it be… Zombieman: Genos, do you know anything? Metal Bat: Hey! Select that guy once again! I’ll defeat it! Darkshine: Oh, alright. Darkshine: Huh? It won’t move. Metal Bat: What’s going on, Genos? Genos: I do not know Darkshine pressing the button repeatedly Darkshine: Ahh… It’s no good… It won’t boot up. Looks like it broken. Metal Bat: Genos do something! Genos: No. We are done for today here. Metal Bat: Haah? Genos: There’s something I want to confirm. Metal Bat: What happened to him all of a sudden… Genos slams a door open Genos: Saitama Sensei! I have returned back home. S: Ahh, Genos. Where did you go off to earlier? Genos: I went to repair and improve this machine. S: Are you still playing with that thing…? S: More importantly, hurry up and go fix my wall. Genos: Saitama Sensei, please active this once again. Genos: I updated, but the previously collected data is still inside S: Sure, but why? Won’t the same thing happen again? Genos: No… S: What do you mean? Well anyway. C: Player, Saitama: Commencing Simulation. Genos: Inside the system, yesterday’s Saitama sensei has been added as a ghost. Genos: In other words, an enemy of the same level as Saitama sensei was born inside the virtual world. Genos: Of course, including me, there are no heroes who can win against an enemy like that. Genos: Even if I let the others try, they’ll probably think it’s just damaged strength balance data as the result of the machine being broken. G (thinking): This enemy has power unlike anything Saitama sensei has ever faced, he will be forced into a hard battle against his own ghost… sensei has been down since yesterday putting holes in his wall, is this a bad time? Will not being able to one punch his ghost affect him mentally? What if a defeated sensei loses his mojo and retire as hero? This is a huge, putting sensei in such danger in order to satisfy my curiosity...no, I have to explain to sensei what I’m getting him into… Genos: Sensei...!! The enemy you are about to fight is- boom Genos: Sen… sei… I was too late... S: What? Genos: Please excuse me, I failed to let you know beforehand… Genos: Your current enemy was, yesterday’s Saitama Sensei… S: Oh, was that so? Genos: As such, even though Saitama Sensei lost, it was against himself at full power, please don’t mind it too much… S: Nope, it was over in One Punch. Genos: Yes… eh? You... you won? S: Obviously. Why would I lose to yesterday’s me? extensive scribbling S: H- Hey… What are you writing down in the memo? Genos nods to himself Genos: However, that you won in one punch, that’s incomprehensible. Genos: Sensei is far more powerful today than he was yesterday… is that even possible? S: It’s just unreliable simulated data right? Genos: No but- S: GENOS! Genos: Yes!? Serious Saitama: It doesn’t matter how strong you become in the virtual world, it will never change who you are in real life. I learned this lesson the hard way as a kid when I was so obsessed with leveling up in an RPG I missed my entire summer holiday. S: Now enough virtual reality... GO FIX THE WALL! Genos: Ye… Yes! Junior high school student Saitama Episode 2 A poor student of Z Municipal Peace Junior High School, a Metal Bat called "Zen mad dog" is involved with middle school students at the tank top industrial university on the way to school. I can be blamed for the student council president's emperor to fight with students from other schools. A 4-way fight between a monster called Demon Errand Boy, Sweet Mask, Metal Bat and Tanktop Master. Sweet Mask, Tanktop Master and Metal Bat fight each other to exhaustion, the monster gets away, only to get one punched by Saitama. Then King shows up and somehow takes the credit. The whole thing is set in a parallel universe where everyone is a student but there are still monsters and everyone still has powers. Audio Part 1 Audio Part 2 Saitama: In this universe there exists another, different world. A parallel world. This is the story of the other me living in this parallel world. Saitama Metal Bat: And me, that's right, Metal Bat Metal Bat: In a world teeming with monsters Saitama: Hey, who the hell are you? Metal Bat: The Z-City Peace Private Middle School Metal Bat: Commonly known as "Z-Middle" Saitama: Oh, is that the name of this school? Metal Bat: Is in the middle of an ongoing blood feud Metal Bat: Crushing all violent criminals spreading the seeds of evil Saitama: I mean aren't those are just run-of-the-mill hooligans? Metal Bat: This is the story of the strongest delinquent! Saitama: I mean aren't those just run-of-the-mill delinquents? Metal Bat: That morning, after walking my sister to school, I, Metal Bat was jogging to school with a toast in my mouth Saitama: You really don't have to force the toast on yourself Metal Bat: Tsk, at this rate, I'm gonna be late. Full speed ahead! Out of the way! Out of the way! Saitama: Ah? Metal Bat: Crap! Told you to get out of the way! Saitama: Oh Metal Bat: That hurts...he dodged in the same direction! Were you even watching the road?! Saitama: Huh? What's with this guy, he's so rude. Genos? Genos: I reckon it's that delinquent known as Metal Bat Genos: More importantly, chief Saitama. Metal Bat: Hey, I'm talking to you you know! Saitama: Who are you calling chief? Metal Bat: Hey, I'm talking to you you know! Genos: If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school, chief! Metal Bat: Hold on a minute! Hey! Saitama: You really don't listen, do you? Metal Bat: Hold on a minute! Hey! Genos: Huh? What do you mean by that? Metal Bat: You're not listening to me at all! Saitama: I'm talking about you not listening to people Metal Bat: Goddamn it! Genos: Eh? So what's the situation? Saitama: It's okay, nevermind Metal Bat: Seriously, what a bunch of jerks! On top of that, he didn't even budge when he crashed into me. Who the hell is that guy? Mew Metal Bat: This...this sound... It's coming from that box. Could it be a kitten? No...I'm in a hurry I don't have the luxury to stop for a kitten... Mew Metal Bat: Ahhh, goddamn it! Metal Bat: Seriously, how can someone be this mean, it's just a kitten... Eh...it's just a toy! Ahhhhh--- Metal Bat: Damn it! It's a trap! Tanktop Blackhole: Hehehe, you fell for it, Metal Bat! Tanktop Tiger: Brother, he can't hear your voice! Tanktop Blackhole: Ehm! YOU FELL FOR IT, METAL BAT!! Tanktop Tiger: I guess we dug that hole a little too deep, brother! Tanktop Blackhole: Shut up! Metal Bat: Tsk. Bastards! Are you two from that middle school affiliated with Tanktop Industrial College? Tanktop Blackhole: You guessed it! We are Tanktop Blackhole Tanktop Tiger: and Tanktop Tiger! The vicious Tiger Blackhole brothers duo, that's us! Wasting time digging a useless hole, how delusional! This trap works on delinquent youth every single time! Guess you're not "The mad dog of Z-middle" anymore, Mr. Metal Bat! Thank god Huh? There is no abandoned kitten after all Ha! Should you really be worried about that now? However! What you have done is still absolutely unforgivable! Aaaah! What...what is he doing!? He's climbing the vertical walls of the hole! I...impossible! Where did this strength come from... From my fighting spirit, of course! Get wrecked!! Now Do you understand why you've been summoned here by me the president of the student council, Mr. Metal Bat? You're too loud, Child Emperor! It's about that fight earlier this monring isn't it It was those two who trapped me first But you put your hands on them first, didn't you? Not my hands, the bat! Sigh... We've been over this before haven't we? No more fighting If you keep this up, even the president of the student council... Oh look, it's time for lunch break! I'm sorry, I gotta get to my sister's Eh? Why is that? Because today's lunch menu has Her worst dish for the first time: Meat and asparagus rolls! Right, and? What if my sister can't finish her lunch? I don't think that's a big deal She would be burdened with tremendous guilt Hide in a dark dim corner of the classroom Not talk to anyone And spend lunch break all alone, yeah, totally What if someone takes the chance and starts bullying her? No way, that's way too far-fetched... I can't let it happened! I'm coming right now! Wait for me aaaah! Eh, wait! He's too much! This won't do, president Child Emperor Letting someone that disobedient roam free You are... Head of the disciplinary committee, Amai Mask The situation with Metal Bat... ...do you mind letting me handle it? I suppose...what are you planning to do? Next time, I'll go directly to the scene of the conflict A wild animal like him with low IQ Won't learn without being taught a painful lesson first Are you suggesting... I'm going to beat him to a pulp on the spot Let him experience the pain first hand Time to conduct discipline Hey, Genos Yes Can I ask you something? What's the matter? Why are you following me so closely? You're even copying the way I walk, what do you want? I'm thinking there must be a powerful secret hidden behind the way chief Saitama walks home I want to copy the way you move your arms and legs perfectly In order to move just a little closer to chief's power It has nothing to do with the way I'm walking home okay By the way, this is starting to feel like an RPG An RPG? What is that? Do you mind giving me some details? We're not talking about that right now Then...what are we talking about? You really don't listen to people, do you What do you mean by that? Forget about it, just follow me and stop talking Yes sir! She's really grown! She even ate all the meat and asparagus rolls that she hated Even though she shouted "never come here again!" at me It's just her trying to hide her embarrassment No doubt about it! She's so cute! Ah! Right there! It's him! There's no mistaking it! You're those tanktop brothers from this morning! Do you want me to beat you into meat balls again? Fool! This time it won't be us crying! That's right! The pride of the Tanktop Industrial College affiliated middle school The invincible leader of the delinquents Tanktop Master is here!! You are Metal Bat? I heard you took care of my underlings Well what do you know? They got someone with actual backbone Mind gracing us with your presence, Metal Bat? Over there, that abandoned lot You spoke my mind! Are you okay with fighting barehanded, muscle kid? Projectile weapons and the like are just fine with me Those who wear tanktops don't need stuff like that This tanktop covered body is the strongest and only weapon! It looks like your brain is also filled with muscles You give off similar smell Looks like we won't be communicating with words Let's talk with our fists! Wait a minute Who are you? Don't you dare get in the way! Z-City Peace Private Middle School Head of the disciplinary committee, Amai Mask, that's me I see, so you're here to assist Metal Bat? Assist? I don't believe it! Then what the hell are you doing here?! Isn't it obvious? I'm here to round up all you thugs So I can discipline the lot of you I'm here to conduct discipline Tsk, don't you get in the way of our leader's duel, poser! The two of us will deal with you Tanktop Tiger and me, Tanktop Blackhole! Prepare to be crushed... Silence! Amai Mask! How dare you do that to my underlings... How dare you do that to my underlings!! W...wait a minute, w...waaaah! Hey man, you're really overdoing it I'm just getting ready to step in... It...it hurts! You're taking way too long! A couple more and they're history! Learn to read the air a little... For those whose brains are filled with muscles The only way to rememaber is through physical means That also applies to you two Tsk, this guy... Even though he has a handsome face, his blood is ice cold Here I come, trash... What is it this time?! One after another! That grotesque figure... It has to be a monster That's right! I am underling monster, Demon Errands! Running errands for bastards of the school caste like you all day Gave me extremely powerful legs And I finally became The King of Errands! Sounds like a sad story It's bringing a tear to my eye Sh...shut your pie holes! If you beat me, I'll buy you fried noodle buns Conversely, if I beat you, you buy me fried noodle buns! I don't really get what you're saying But I can feel that twisted hatred coming from you Be careful, this type is usually the worst School caste? How meaningless For the one who sits atop the pyramid The perfect head of the disciplinary committee Delinquents and errand boys are all lowest of the low! Demond Errands I will be the one to crush you I will trample you to bits nder my feet Hey, wait a second What do you want, Metal Bat? Did you just say top of the pyramid? I would never accept someone like you to be at the top of Z-Middle The top of Z-Middle? I would never undersell myself like that I'm talking about this whole district Oh, I can't pretend I didn't hear that Hey! The monster is talking here! Pay attention! To dismiss the leader of the delinquents Listen to me! of the Tanktop Industrial College affiliated middle school Listen to me! And claim you've climed to the top... In that case... We need to figure out who is really at the top Hey, you mind not ignoring me? That works for me You know, I've been ignored and abandoned before...sob... That works for me You know, I've been ignored and abandoned before...sob... Haaaa!!! Are...are these guys for real? ...the three of them...fell together... Eh? We...were too focused on fighting each other... ...and we ended up like this... Eh? ...we fell for it...hook line and sinker... Damn it! No, you guys started it all by yourselves... ...how terrifying...underlying monster...Demon...Errands... Ke...keke...kekekekeke! Th...that's right! It was all part of Demon Errand's...my battle plan all along! Chief Saitama, please look over there, it's a monster Oh yeah, and it beat everyone Oh, the monster is looking over here Kekeke There are new targets shamelessly coming this way If you beat me, I'll buy you fried noodle buns! Conversely, if I beat you, you buy me fried noodle buns! Why are you holding that in your hand?! Hm? Oh this? It's the fried noodle bun I just bought Ke, so he was ready before he even received the order He's like a model errand boy, the king of errands! Eh? I have no idea what you're on about What's going on here Genos? It seems like he wants fried noodle buns No, that's not it! You weren't listening to me at all! Silence What?! You want this fried noodle bun?! Uh...oh forget it, yes, that's what I want! Give it to me! He's fast! Chief, please be careful... Sob...total defeat... From now on...you're..the king...of...errands... Looks like you are the king of errands Congratulations, chief Saitama! Huh? Why did it end up like this? By the way chief, the fried noodle pun has been... Ah? Oh crap...I think I spilled it throwing that punch just now Understood! I'll go buy a new one! If you think about it Isn't Genos the one who looks the most like an errand boy? Just as I thought, after school snacks is a pretty classy move Hm? What happened here? There are bodies strewn about... Argh... Hey, are you alright? Argh...K...King... Ah! That thing in your hand... Huh? It's a fried noodle bun Did the monster buy it after you beat it? Monster? King Engine Roaring I expect nothing less from you, King Eh? All of us together couldn't beat that monster But you dealted with it all by yourself No, this is... How unfortunate, you beat it before I could get serious No, like I was saying... I'll be counting on you from now on, King You're the one at the top after all, King Thanks a lot, King Ah....um... Acknowledgements Great thanks to the following people for providing the translations *sysr23, vibhav and hdx514 for Genos, Training translation References Category:Audio Books